Arthur and them goes back to school 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story where we left off at. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

When we left off Arthur and them was in study club then home. They are in study club right now in matter of fact of course. That study club is important in fact. They know study club is going very well indeed. They know no more members can join it though but it still goes on. They had a good good thanksgiving of course in matter of fact. They are going shopping on Black Friday at the mall. They are at Millcreek mall there in Elwood City. That is the local mall there as seen in some episodes of course.

"I had a good thanksgiving," said Arthur, "Now we are here at the mall on Black Friday shopping."

"Same here," said Fern, "I loved thanksgiving this year of course and yes we are shopping here."

"Same here," said Francine, "I loved the food we had and watched football on TV."

"Same here," said Brain, "I loved the food we had last night."

"And same here," said George, "Thanksgiving was good this year of course."

They had a good time going shopping on that day to get good deals. They got stuff for their parents that day of course. They had lunch there at the mall and went shopping for a bit more of course. After they left the mall they went home of course. They had a good time doing Christmas shopping on Black Friday. Then we head to the Read house now with them coming home. Later on it is getting close for Arthur to have his shower then go to bed. They are talking just before then of course.

"I loved thanksgiving," said Arthur, "And had a good time shopping at the mall of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I will love when Christmas will come."

"I love Christmas," said Mr. Read, "How is study club doing by the way?"

"Same here," said Arthur, "Study club is going well of course."

"Shower time," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad study club is going well of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Black Friday shopping

Arthur and Fern Epilepsy

* * *

Arthur and them is at the mall shopping right now of course. They will soon get in line to sit on Santa's lap during shopping time. They love Christmas time very much so of course. They love it much better than thanksgiving of course. Not just the food but presents as well. They love the mall as well the way they set it up and two more stores. Them two stores are toy stores which is toy town and toy village of course. That is the area Santa is at of course. They are talking in line now in fact.

"Thanksgiving was good," said Arthur, "But i love Christmas much better of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I get lots of presant's every year."

"Same here," said George, "I sure do love Christmas."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "It is the greatest time of the year."

They sat on his lap of course. This year Santa is being played by Mr. Haney in matter of fact. They love Christmas time very much so. All of them well all but two of course. Them two is Francine for she is Jewish and Brain is an Athiest. They then went home after that of course. Then later at the Read house they are talking. They are talking before Arthur has his shower. That they will go back to the mall in two weeks of course. They are also talking about what they did today of course in fact.

"We went shopping," said Arthur, "And sat in Santa's lap of course."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Read, "I loved doing that as a kid myself."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas time of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "It is the greatest time of year and shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will take it now of course."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. We won

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having lots of fun there on the swings. They heard that helicopter parents wants to start up a new park. They want to build that park in a large field and call it Safety first park. They are talking about that of course. They are talking now in fact. That they just might talk to the Mayor to block them of course. The Mayor heard what they said and talked to the city council who then blocked them helicopter parents from building it. They are back in the park now to talk.

"Well we won," said Arthur, "I am glad they wont build that park of course."

"That we did," said Fern, "I am glad that they blocked them of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I hope they wont take it to court though."

"I hope they don't," said Buster, "What should we do if they do?"

"Protest it," said Bud, "Me, D.W., and Emily will help all of you."

They are having fun there at the park of course. Them Helicopter parents might move to another town to get their park. They wont take them to court after all of course. They love the parks of course but they are at their favorite one anyway. They are glad they won of course. Then later at the Read house just after they had dinner of course with D.W. in the bath of course. He told her that what they did of course. They are proud that Arthur did the right thing of course. They are talking right now.

"Yes they blocked them," said Arthur, "They wont build that park here in Elwood city here."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You and your friends did the right thing."

"That is true," said Mr. Read, "We are proud of you and them."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Well looks like D.W. is out of the bath now."

"I see her," said Mrs. Read, "She is in her pajamas now of course."

Arthur then took his shower and went to bed. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Park and clean

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having lots of fun there on the swings. They heard that them helicopter parents backed down of course. They are glad they wont get that park that they would have hated if they would have built it of course. They are talking now of course. They are happy that they will have only good parks there in Elwood City. They know they go back to school tomorrow of course. They are talking about both school and that the bad park wont be built of course. They are talking right now of course.

"I am glad it wont be built," said Arthur, "And tomorrow we go back to school of course."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "I do love going back to school of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I also love school after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "And yes we go back to school tomorrow."

"And same here," said Buster, "And yes back to school tomorrow of course."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They go back to school tomorrow of course. They are getting ready to get clean after they had dinner at home of course. They love school of course even Buster of course. Later at the Read house they are talking as D.W. is taking her bath of course. That when she get out then he will have his shower of course. D.W. can take baths alone now in matter of fact. She gets checked in now in matter of fact of course. They are talking now.

"I had fun today in the park," said Arthur, "We heard news them helicopter parents backed down."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I also head the same thing of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I see D.W. is out and in her pajamas now."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "That means shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking showers of course."

Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Time to study

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school in matter of fact of course. Then after school they are all in study club of course to study for an upcoming test. They know that test wont be very hard but still must study for it of course. They are talking right before they start studying for that test. That they are glad they are back in school after thanksgiving break. They know that test coming up is important of course in matter of fact. They are talking about being back in school and about that upcoming test of course.

"It is good being back in school," said Arthur, "I hope we all pass that upcoming test in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "I am sure we will pass that test of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am sure we will pass that test of course."

"Same here," said George, "I do hope we pass that test of course."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "I am sure we can and will pass that test."

They started to study for that upcoming test of course. They all hope they will pass that test of course. Then later at the Read house they had dinner and Arthur did his homework and started to study more for that test of course in matter of fact. Arthur knows shower time for him is coming up soon in matter of fact. He knows when it will be his turn to get clean when his mom comes to tell him he can take it of course. Right now D.W. is in the bath playing of course with her bath toys of course.

"Hi there mom," said Arthur, "I just got done with my homework and studied."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you will do your homework and to study of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I see D.W. over there in her pajamas of course."

"Shower time then," said Mrs. Read, "So you can get nice and clean of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I was waiting for that of course."

Next chapter i will need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Best club in school

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school in matter of fact of course. Then after school they are all in study club of course to study for an upcoming test. They are talking before they study of course. They love that study club of course in matter of fact. They know they also must study at home. They know they can't take more members but is happy anyway. They love to talk as well of course. They love that study club and everything about it. They are talking right now in matter of fact of course by the way.

"Best club in school," said Arthur, "I am glad this club is going very well of course."

"I agree," said Fern, "I sure do love this club here for it is very good."

"That it is," said Francine,"This is better than the other clubs in this school here."

"I am glad," said Brain, "That you joined this good club here."

"I love it," said Buster, "I am glad i joined this good club here of course."

Then they all started to study for the upcoming test of course. They are glad that club is going very well of course. After they studied they all went home of course. They are going to study at home of course. Then later at the Read house Arthur did his homework then studied more for that upcoming test of course. That is a good thing that he is of course studying. D.W. is in the bath now of course. She is naked of course because bathing is done that way of course. They are talking right now of course.

"I did my homework," said Arthur, "And i studied more for that upcoming test of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Do you know what we would do if you fail a test?"

"I remember," said Arthur, "You would hire a tutor for me of course."

"You do remember," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you study for them."

"Yes mom," said Arthur, "Well it is shower time for i see D.W. there of course."

He had his shower and went to bed. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. The test

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school in matter of fact of course. They are taking that test that they all studied for came in matter of fact. They know that test is important by the way. They know that if they fail that test they would get tutors by the way in fact. They did that test of course and then they went to recess as Mr. Ratburn grades the test of course. They are talking how they think they did on that important test by the way. They hope they passed that test by the way. We see them talking now.

"I hoped we passed," said Arthur, "That test was pretty hard by the way in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "I agree it was a pretty hard test of course."

"I hope so," said Fern, "That was the hardest test yet."

"I know we did," said Brain, "We did study hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Francine, "I hope we did enough studying of course."

After recess then lunch after that of course they returned to class. They got their test back graded of course. They all passed that test by the way. They are glad they wont get tutors by the way. Then later they went home happy of course by the way. At the Read house they are proud of Arthur for passing that test by the way. They wont hire a tutor of course by the way. They are happy for him of course. They see how smart Arthur can be of course. He is a smart boy just not a nerd of course.

"I am happy," said Arthur, "That i passed that hard test of course."

"You are smart," said Mrs. Read, "And you studied hard for that test."

"We are glad you passed," said Mr. Read, "You are a smart boy."

"Shower time for me," said Arthur, "Because i see D.W. out and in her pajamas."

"Have a good one," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you by the way in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	8. A bit more talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school in matter of fact of course. They are all glad they passed that test in fact and they are at the study club now. They are glad they are members of that place in matter of fact. They are talking before they study for the next upcoming test. They know the holidays are coming and talking about them as well as the next test. They love to talk about stuff like that of course. They are talking about the next test and the holidays. They are seen talking right now in fact.

"We can pass it," said Arthur, "I am so glad the holidays are coming soon of course."

"I know we will," said Brain, "I also love the holidays of course in matter of fact."

"I know we will as well," said Buster, "I also love Christmas as well."

"Yes we can," said George, "I am glad the holidays are coming very soon."

"I know we can," said Fern, "We all love the holidays."

They all started to study hard for that upcoming test in matter of fact. Then after they study they all went home of course. They all had dinner and is talking right now about the holidays of course. Later at the Read house they are talking about it. They are talking about that as well as the next upcoming test of course. They are talking about them both right now of course. They are talking before Arthur has his shower of course. D.W. is in the bath right now as he and their mom are talking.

"Yes a math test," said Arthur, "And i am glad Christmas is coming soon."

"Make sure to study," said Mrs. Read, "And i sure do love Christmas of course."

"I will mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we love that holiday of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time right now of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Now that i see D.W. of course."

I need ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. New park coming

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park in matter of fact having some fun of course. They heard about a new park that will be built of course. They wonder what kind of park that forth park will be of course. The four ideas for the park is regular, music, fee, or gay. They wouldn't like the gay park and the fee park because they would be bad for the city. They are talking about them right now of course about the new upcoming park of course. They love the idea of a good park not a bad one of course.

"I hope a good one," said Arthur, "To be just like this park as in regular."

"I also hope so as well," said Francine, "A music park would be better than a gay one."

"That is true," said Fern, "The fee park would also be bad because parks should't have a fee unless an amusement park."

"That is true," said George, "It would be a bad idea if they charge a fee of course."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "I hope it is a good park by the way."

The city council rejected the fee park because it isn't an amusement park of course. They also rejected the gay park as well. They approved the regular park idea in matter of fact. The one's who came up with that was told not to charge people to use it unless they make it an amusement park of course. They said a fee park would be a good idea so they was arrested of course. We see the Read family talking well really just Arthur and Mrs. Read because David is washing D.W. and Kate now.

"It will be regular," said Arthur, "At least i hope so by the way in fact."

"It will be," said Mrs. Read, "The city council approved the regular and the Mayor signed it."

"That is good news," said Arthur, "I am glad it won't be a gay or fee park."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "It is shower time because i see D.W. is out in her pajamas."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I do love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	10. Protest

Arthur and them in vinyl record revival

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park right now having some good fun of course. The Christians there was at church now joined by Francine and Brain. They are glad a new park is getting built of course. Some of the local gay's wants a park of their own. Even if it is small. They are protesting right now of course at city hall in matter of fact of course. They want their own park. So Arthur and them are thinking about counter protesting them of course. In fact they are talking about it right now of course.

"I think we should," said Arthur, "Or we just might get a gay park somewhere in this city of course."

"I agree," said Fern, "You can count me in of course."

"I also agree of course," said Buster, "So that is three of us right now in matter of fact."

"I am also in," said Francine, "That is four of us of course in matter of fact."

"Make it five," said Brain, "I am glad we will counter protest them of course."

The only one from that group who wont is Binky who is gay of course. The rest is in like Muffy, Ladonna, Prunella, Marina, Lydia, George, Alex, and Maria. Then followed by Bud, D.W., Emily, and W.D. and the Tibbles. They began to counter protest them then some adults joined in like Miss. Turner, Mr. Ratburn, and Mr. Haney. They now out number the gay's that is protesting it. They are also louder than the gay's of course that they all went home as in them gay's in matter of fact.

"Looks like we won," said Arthur, "We out numbered them is why in fact."

"We did win," said Ladonna, "I know that cross my heart."

"That is good," said Bud, "I am glad we joined this of course."

"You said it," said D.W., "We was louder than them as well."

"I am happy about it," said Brain, "I just hope they wont regroup when we are gone."

They didn't of course. I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Christmas shopping

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park after they was at church. Then met by Francine and Brain who came to the park as well of course. They are having a good time at the park having lots of fun of course. They love that park the most in matter of fact of course. They are thinking about going to the mall to go Christmas shopping there. They are talking about it of course right now. They all do love that mall of course. They are glad they might go to it that day of course. Even Francine and Brain might come along as well.

"I say yes of course," said Arthur, "I love going Christmas shopping of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I will love to go there right now of course in fact."

"You can count me in," said Francine, "After all we get presents for Hanukkah of course."

"Same here of course," said Brain, "We get presents for Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "Christmas is the best holiday of course."

They all went to the mall of course. They love that mall the best of course because the other mall there is not as good. They love to go shopping there on that time of the year because two more shops are open of course. They are toy town and toy village. They will buy some toys in them of course. They had a good time there of course. Meanwhile at that other mall they want to hire a Santa Claus and picked a man who was in prison of course. That might be the begging of the end of that mall.

"You will work out," said mall owner, "You look like Santa Claus in fact."

"Yes of course," said mall Santa, "I will do the best job of course."

"I know you will," said mall owner, "You have the job of course."

"He was in prison," said a woman, "Why did you hire him for?"

"Because he looks like him," said mall owner, "I am glad i hired him for it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Party talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course in fact. They are doing regular school work right now in matter of fact of course. Then after school they are in the study club to study for them upcoming test. They are talking before they study like always. They will talk about a Christmas party they will have at their school of course in fact. They will have a good time there of course. They love the holidays of course because they are lots of fun of course. They are talking right now of course in fact.

"I will love it," said Arthur, "Having a holiday party here at the school here of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am glad it will be a good party again."

"Same here," said Fern, "It will be so much fun as in that party of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad it will be a good party of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I also love parties of course in fact."

After they talked for a time they started to study for that upcoming test of course. That upcoming test will be a bit hard in fact. They love to party of course and that party will be lots of fun for them. Then after they studied for that test they went home of course. Later at the Read house they are talking about the upcoming party at Lakewood of course. They love parties as well in matter of fact. They love the fact they can have a party there of course. We see them talking right now in fact.

"It will be a good party," said Arthur, "I sure do love Christmas parties in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I also love Christmas parties of course."

"Muffy will have one," said Arthur, "On Christmas Eve of course."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "It is time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love taking showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. More holidays

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course in fact. They are doing a pop quiz right now in the classroom of course in fact. Then later they are in the study club to study for the upcoming test of course. They know the holidays are coming soon. They are talking about them. Arthur and most of them are talking about Christmas, Francine about Hanukkah, and Brain about Kwanzaa. They will talk about them before they study for that test. They are talking right now in matter of fact of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "When we celebrate the birth of Jesus on Earth."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am sure glad we celebrate it of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "It is the best holiday of them all of course."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "You know i am Jewish after all."

"I love Kwanzaa," said Brain, "It was created for African Americans like myself."

They heard about them other two holidays and they loved the one that Francine talked about. But not with the one Brain talked about of course. They don't like the fact there is a holiday in the United States for African culture. They know most African Americans celebrate that. But Brain is an atheiest. So he wont celebrate Christmas of course. Then later they ll went home after they studied of course. At the Read house Arthur is talking about the holidays of course in fact.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "But two of my friends don't celebrate that."

"Yes i know," said Mrs. Read, "Your friends Francine and Alan."

"Yes them," said Arthur, "Francine has a good but the one Brain does i don't like."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "It is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	14. Some good talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course in fact. They are now in the study club of course to study for an upcoming test. They are talking right now about the upcoming party of course before they study. They love the holiday season of course. They are glad they will have one. A good Christmas party that they will have at that school of course. They are glad they can call it a Christmas party and can say Merry Christmas of course. We see them talking about what that party will have of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It must have a Christmas tree of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I can put snowflake things to hang from the ceiling there."

"Sounds good to me," said George, "Now we need ideas for the food."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "The meat must be turkey and ham."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I have the list of the sides right here of course."

We now see them begin to study for that upcoming test of course. After they all studied they all went home of course. Then they all had dinner of course. At the Read house we see them talking right now of course. Well just Arthur and Mrs. Read because Mr. Read is washing D.W. and Kate. D.W. would be there but she is in the bath and she is naked of course. They are talking about that upcoming test not Christmas this time. We see them talking right now in matter of fact of course.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I study hard for it of course."

"I will help you more," said Mrs. Read, "You know the two stuff we will do if you fail it."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "You would ground me and hire a tutor."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will pass that test of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. Santa talk and test talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course in fact. They are in study club to study for that upcoming test that they study for. They are talking about the holidays and the party they will have of course at that school there. They are talking now of course. They are talking if they should have a Santa Claus at that party of course in fact. They wonder who would play him there. They think having a Santa Claus there is a good idea of course. We see them talking about it now of course about that idea of course.

"I say yes," said Arthur, "We should have a Santa Claus here for that party of course."

"I also say yes," said Fern, "I will ask my dad if he will play him this year."

"Same here," said Buster, "And yes Mr. Walters should play him of course."

"Same here," said Lydia, "I love Christmas of course and yes he should play him."

"Then i will ask him," said Fern, "I just hope he says yes of course."

Fern did ask him after they got home of course and he said yes of course. Fern is so happy to hear that and she will be glad to play an Elf there of course. They heard the good news of course and Arthur agreed to also be an Elf there of course. Arthur is glad he was picked of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact of course. Then later the Read house Arthur just got done studying for that upcoming test of course. They are now talking about that test of course not about Christmas.

"I will pass it," said Arthur, "I study both at the club and here of course in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you study of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I know it is important in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love them because they are done naked."

He took it and went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	16. Holiday and test talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park right now playing on the swings. They love that park the best because that park is the best of course. They know Christmas is coming soon same as Hanukkah and Kwanzaa of course as well. They are talking about the upcoming party at that school in fact. They are talking about that right now in matter of fact. They know it will be lots of fun of course. They love the holiday season because they are lots of fun of course. They are shown talking right now of course.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "That party at the school that is in matter of fact."

"It sure will," said Fern, "I love Christmas the most of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "That will be a good party there of course."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I love Hanukkah of course in fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "And i love Kwanzaa of course."

They played in that park until it was time for them to go home of course. They love the holidays in matter of fact of course. Later at the Read house they all had dinner and now talking but not about Christmas but that upcoming test of course. That what they would do if Arthur fails that upcoming test of course. That they would take away his Christmas presents and ground him. Arthur knows his parents are strict but they love him. They are talking about that right now in fact. They are talking now.

"I know mom," said Arthur, "I will pass that test by the way in fact."

"Very good," said Mrs. Read, "I sure hope you pass it of course."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I will study hard for it like always."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Test talk

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now doing a pop quiz. After school they are in the study club to study for the upcoming test. They are talking about the Christmas party they will have there of course. They know it will be lots of fun of course. They are talking right now. That is what they are doing before they study for that upcoming test of course. That test they will take is important of course. They are talking about that party of course. They know it will be a very fun party in matter of fact.

"I will love that party," said Arthur, "It will be lots of fun in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I sure love Christmas parties of course."

"Same here," said George, "I love Christmas after all."

"I will love it," said Muffy, "It is going to be lots of fun."

"Same here," said Francine, "I will love that party of course."

They then studied for that upcoming test of course. Later they all went home of course in matter of fact. They are talking about that test at the Read house. They will love that party though. But if Arthur fails that test he wont be able to go to parties and get his Christmas took away. Arthur said he will pass that test of course. They are talking right now of course. They love Christmas so he will pass it of course. We see them all talking about that test right now in matter of fact.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "So i will be able to go to them and have a Christmas."

"You better pass it," said Mrs. Read, "Or we will punish you of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I will pass it of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. That test

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now doing that test of course. They all hope they pass that test so they can go to that party Friday of course. They will all love that party because it will be lots of fun of course. Then later they are at recess talking about it. That they are talking about how they think they did on that test that they all did of course. They are going to pas that test after all of course. They all want to go to that Christmas party at that school there. We see them talking right now of course.

"I hope we passed," said Arthur, "So we can all go to that party here on Friday of course."

"I hope so," said George, "After all if i failed it i would get a tutor of course."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "After all i heard some tutors can be mean."

"I hope we did," said Fern, "After all one's who failed it no party of course."

"I know we did," said Brain, "After all we all studied hard for it of course."

They all did pass that test of course just like Brain said they did. They are all happy that they can go to that party of Friday of course. They all went home after school of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Read house they are happy Arthur passed that test of course. They are now talking about that coming party on Friday. That it will be a good one of course. They are glad Mr. Walters will play Santa Claus there this year. Fern is happy about that of course in fact.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "I sure do love Christmas parties in fact and Muffy will have one at he house."

"Yes it sure will," said Mrs. Read, "Yes Muffy always has them and they are fun."

"That they are mom," said Arthur, "That is two Christmas parties this year of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love showers because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Good party coming

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now doing regular school work. They know that Christmas is coming as well a party in matter of fact. They are talking about the upcoming party of course. That Christmas party will be lots of fun of course in matter of fact. That Christmas party will have a Santa Claus which is going to be Mr. Walters in fact. That Arthur and Fern will be the elves this year to help Fern's dad of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now about that coming party of course.

"It will be lots of fun," said Arthur, "It will be one of the best parties here of course."

"It sure will," said Fern, "And the fact that my dad is going to be Santa it will be the best."

"I will love it," said Buster, "I will love that party here on Friday of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "It will be lots of fun of course."

They all had fun at recess of course then it was lunch time then went back to the classroom and did more regular classwork. Then after school they all went home and had dinner of course in matter of fact. At the Read house they are talking about the coming party at that school. And that it will have a Santa Claus of course. That it will be Mr. Walters they know they will be safe. They heard a mad man is going around to hurt children of course or even may kill them if he isn't stopped of course.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "Mr. Walters will be a good Santa Claus of course."

"I agree Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad it isn't that mad man."

"I am also glad," said Arthur, "That man i heard got caught."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "It will be a very fun party."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. The party

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now having the Christmas party now. They are having lots of fun there filled with joy and fun in fact. They know Mr. Walters will play Santa Claus with Fern and Arthur as the Elf's of course in matter of fact. They know that party is fun of course. They are talking there before Mr. Walters comes out and them two get in costumes. They know everyone there will get presents there of course. They are talking about how great that party there is going of course.

"It is a great party of course," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas parties of course in fact."

"It sure is," said Fern, "It will be better when my dad comes as Santa Claus of course."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"Same here," said George, "They did a good job for this party here of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "This is indeed a good party of course."

Then in came Mr. Walters as Santa Claus and Arthur and Fern changed into their elf costumes. The little kids are now happy of course as in kindergarten to the second grade. Because they get to sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas. They love Christmas of course. They know Francine will have a Hanukkah party at her apartment of course. So this year Francine can go to Muffy's Christmas party on Christmas Eve this year. Later at the Read house they are talking of course.

"It was fun of course," said Arthur, "As a present i got this Bionic Bunny winter hat."

"Sounds like you did," said Mrs. Read, "And that hat looks nice of course."

"That it does mom," said Arthur, "I will also have fun at Muffy's party on Christmas eve."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love them because i will be naked and i will see my boy parts which i also love."

I need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Shopping and helping

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the mall doing Christmas shopping of course. They love shopping there at the mall over other places there of course. They are going to all three of the toy stores there. Which includes toy town and toy village not just toy store in fact of course. They know that toy town and toy village is only for the holiday season in fact. They will soon help the poor before the big snow storm on Monday of course. They are glad the homeless is safe in the shelters. We see them talking right now.

"Yes we will help the poor," said Arthur, "In fact i made some scarfs to give out to them as well."

"That is true," said Fern, "And yes the scarfs that you made by knitting."

"My dad did as well," said Francine, "After all knitting is a good thing in fact."

"Same as me," said Buster, "We are part of the knitting club of course."

"I love helping the poor," said Brain, "That stuff will help keep them alive in fact."

After they got done Christmas shopping and then went home then went to help the poor. They gave them stuff like covers, gloves, coats, and even space heaters and hot chocolate mix and the scarfs that Arthur and Mr. Frensky made for them. That stuff will help keep them warm of course. Elwood city local government agreed not to turn off the gas to the poor that they will pay them bills. They all went home after passing out all the stuff they had there today. We see Arthur talking to his mom.

"We did good today," said Arthur, "We will have more stuff after church tomorrow."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "That will help the poor in this city here."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "The local government will pay the heating bills for the poor."

"That is also good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love taking them because i will get clean and be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. We need more donations

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the place to help the poor people of that city there. They are there to help out to help out them that is poor in fact. They know more donations are needed of course. So Arthur donated some hot chocolate mix and the old winter hat when he was only three years old. Then D.W. agreed to donate her mittens when she was two. And Fern agreed to give them he old footy pajamas when she was three. They all have footy pajamas for the winter time. So their feet can stay warm and they wont get sick.

"These does help," said Arthur, "By the way i sleep in footie pajamas in the winter time in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I also wear them in the winter as well."

"I also do," said Francine, "I donated my old ski mask i had when i was four."

"Same here," said Brain, "I donated my old thick socks i had when i was two."

"And same here," said Buster, "I gave my sweater i had when i was two."

They gave them all out today of course. They know that only five people donated some old winter clothes. So that is only thirty winter clothes for tomorrow of course. Then the Crosswire family donated some old winter clothes that was Muffy and Chips when they was younger of course. So that is fifty warm clothes tomorrow of course. They had seventy five today so that is less for tomorrow. So they agreed to ask their parents if they have old winter clothes to donate to that place tomorrow.

"So yes less clothes tomorrow," said Arthur, "So they need more donations for tomorrow in fact."

"I have something to donate," said Mrs. Read, "This thin but warm coat here in fact of course."

"I also have something," said Mr. Read, "This old coat i had when i was younger in fact."

"So that is yes," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "That makes fifty two clothes for tomorrow in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. More safe

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the place to help the poor people of that city there. They heard that thunder snow is coming to there of course. They are glad that more people donated warm clothes that they don't need anymore. That will help the poor of that city there of course. They know that they might be more homeless in that city of course that was inside a vacant house. They gave out the warm clothes and heading to that one house of course. They heard that homeless people are there of course.

"I hope they are there," said Arthur, "So we can take them to the homeless shelter before that thunder snow."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "That thunder snow will be bad last time it killed thirty people twelve years ago."

"I found it," said Francine, "Let's go see if they are in it."

"Okay then," said Brain, "I hope they are there of course."

"Yes indeed," said George, "We can go in i now of course."

They went inside and saw three homeless people in it and talked to them of course. They have agreed to go to that shelter because of the coming thunder snow of course. They heard it killed thirty people twelve years ago of course. This time it will kill anywhere from zero to twelve of course. They hope it is zero of course because it would be a bad way to die. They heard so they went to find more homeless people. At the Read house they heard they found two more homeless people of course.

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I hope it wont kill as many as last time."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I wan no one to die during it."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "Looks like a white Christmas of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad more people are safe now."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Hanukkah party

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun of course in fact. Francine will teach her friends how Hanukkah is celebrated of course. They are glad that she will teach that to them of course. They will enjoy that party of course in fact. They are at her apartment now. They are going to have lots of fun there of course do to that party in fact. They learned about it and now having that party in fact. They are glad they are there to have fun. They are now talking about it of course after all in fact.

"I love this party here," said Arthur, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we are having goof fun here."

"I knew you would love it," said Francine, "This is how we celebrate that holiday."

"I sure do," said George, "I am glad i came here of course."

"Same here of course," said Brain, "Maybe i can show you all my holiday."

They had lots of fun there with the good food and the small presents of course. They are glad they went there of course. They all went home half an hour before the thunder snow of course. They are glad the homeless is safe same as the poor of course. They know it is only three day until Christmas of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking of course. Arthur and his mom are talking about Christmas of course. They will be glad when family comes over of course to celebrate.

"Just three days left," said Arthur, "I will be glad when family comes over of course."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I will also be glad when they come."

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "I am glad we will have them here."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love being clean and being naked of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Family came

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having fun of course in fact. They heard family is coming over that they will spend the holidays with them. They will be very glad to see them all again in matter of fact of course. They all love the holidays because it is fun for them after all. They all do love Christmas of course but two don't celebrate it. Them two is Francine and Brain. Francine celebrates Hanukkah and Brain celebrates Kwanzaa of course. We see them all talking right now about family coming over in fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Arthur, "My family is coming over so they can celebrate it here."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "It is the best holiday of course."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad it is only two days away."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "That is what my family celebrates of course.

"I love Kwanzaa," said Brain, "I celebrate that in fact of course."

They all had a good time at the park having a good time of course until it was time for them to go home of course. They saw family at home of course. They love that family came over of course. Arthur is talking with his one cousin of course. Arthur is glad they all came there to celebrate Christmas with them of course. They are glad they will get to play together of course. They are all barefoot as in all the kids for some reason or other. They see their toes of course. Because they all have ten of them.

"We are barefoot," said Arthur, "And think Christmas is in two days."

"That we are," said his cousin, "And yes it is in two days of course."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "We have good looking feet and toes."

"That we do," said his cousin, "I sure love being barefoot."

"Same here in fact," said Arthur, "Nothing bad about being barefoot."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Day after Christmas

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park on the day after Christmas of course in fact. They all had good times in fact in celebrating the holidays in fact. They got the stuff they wanted of course in fact. In fact they are wearing some of them right now in fact of course. The winter stuff that is like coats, gloves, scarfs, and such in matter of fact right now. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are glad they got the stuff they wanted that year of course. They are having a good time at the park playing and talking now.

"I had a good Christmas," said Arthur, "I got the stuff i wanted and i am wearing some of them now."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "They are glad they all had lots of fun there."

"Same here," said Buster, "It was another good Christmas after all in fact."

"Same here," said George, "I am wearing a new winter coat now."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "I got these new snow boots in fact yesterday."

They all had a good time at the park there today of course. They had lots of fun there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in fact. Later at the Read house they are talking about helping some more people tomorrow of course. They know that more jobs is being made by the local government to make the homeless population to shrink. That they will have jobs and have places to live in of course. We see them two talking right now about it of course.

"I think it is a good idea," said Arthur, "To find more jobs to the homeless here in fact."

"I knew you would," said Mrs. Read, "We will help them tomorrow of course."

"Good idea mom," said Arthur, "I am glad to help more of them of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad to take it because i will be naked in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Bad park blocked again

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park of course having lots of fun there of course. They are on the swings having a good time of course. They have no idea right now that helicopter parents still wants to build that park of course. That they might do so in an illegal way of course. Arthur and them now heard about that and is talking to the Mayor about it. We see them talking to him now. The Mayor will hear all that they say of course. That he will stop them or at least try to stop them. We see them talking now.

"That is what we heard of course," said Arthur, "We saw two helicopter parents talking in the park of course."

"Yes sir we did," said Francine, "That it would be done in an illegal way of course."

"I will talk to them of course," said the Mayor, "If they go ahead with it will be a crime.

"Thank you sir," said Fern, "I am against the idea of that park in fact anyway."

"Yes thank you," said Brain, "I hope they don't start building that park in fact."

The Mayor talked to them that he said they need special permission to build that park of course. They told him that they wont now because they heard it would be a crime of course. They will appeal the block that was put on them of course to build it in a legal way of course. Then they all went home of course after their victory of course. The Mayor is a good one that will win the next election of course. The two that will run against him wont beat him of course. One that will run is a store clerk and one who is a prison guard.

"We won yet again," said Arthur, "That we talked to the Mayor who talked to them of course."

"That is good in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad the Mayor stopped them of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "The Mayor is a good man and a good mayor of course."

"That he is," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love taking showers for i will be naked in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Park being built

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park of course having lots of fun there of course. They are playing hide and seek there having a good time. They love that park more than the other parks of course. They are glad they came today of course in matter of fact. They heard another good park is being built which proved to be true in fact of course after all. They are glad it will be another good park. They are against the idea for a Homosexual park of course. We see them talking after they was done playing for now.

"It will be a good park," said Arthur, "I saw them putting a slide in there as well as swings."

"It sure will be," said Francine, "I saw a jungle gym and park benches as well of course."

"I will love it," said Fern, "I saw three park pavilions being built now."

"Same here," said George, "I saw them plant some new trees of course."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I want flowers planted there in the spring."

They are having lots of fun now they are on the swings having fun. Then after that they saw they was putting two more new tree's in of course and finished one pavilion and put the last park bench in of course. They have agreed to plant flowers there in the spring of course. They are now seeing them put in a little playhouse there. They know that D.W. and her friends would enjoy that of course. Then later they went home of course. Arthur is talking about the new park that is being built there.

"It will be a good park," said Arthur, "It will have a nice playground there of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that gay park idea was blocked."

"Same here mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we saw it being built of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love taking them for i will be naked and get clean."

I need some ideas of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. New park opens

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park on opening day of it of course. They are glad that place is now open and they love it so far of course. They are on the swings there having a good time of course. They sure love that new park there of course in matter of fact. They know it is a regular community park instead of a gay park in fact of course. The local gay party still wants a gay park of course. They even want a gay and lesbian museum built of course. As well another gay bathhouse in matter of fact.

"I love this new park here of course," said Arthur, "I heard that gay party doesn't just want a park in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I heard they want a gay and lesbian museum of course."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "I heard another gay bathhouse as well."

"Same here," said D.W., "I am sure having fun here of course."

"And same here," said Bud, "They want this to be a gay city in fact."

The mayor and city council doesn't want all that gay stuff there of course. They stand in the way of that party doing that of course. So that party will run it's own candidates for the local election coming up in fact. They want the Mayor and the city council as well as school board to win them again in fact. The only one that will change hands is that for dog catcher do to him retiring after all of course. So that will be the only one that will change of course. The mayor will win in a landslide. Later at the Read house they are talking.

"It is a good park in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad we went there today of course."

"That is great Honey," said Mrs. Read, "It sounded like you had fun there."

"I sure did mom," said Arthur, "I had very much fun there of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Time for me to go in there get naked and take it in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. It is blocked again

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park once again having lots of fun there. They love that new park there for they are on the swings of course. They are glad they are there once again of course. They know that a gay group wants a park still of course in fact. They are glad the court sided with the local government of course in matter of fact. They know they will appeal of course and they are ready for that fight. They are all glad they have a very good lawyer working for the local government of course.

"This is indeed a very good park here," said Arthur, "I am glad we won that case as in the local government."

"Yes it sure is of course," said Francine, "That means we can get some new buildings of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Brain, "They are thinking of building a medication lab here."

"I heard about that," said Muffy, "They are also thinking about building a nice hotel of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I hope they build another restaurant here of course."

They will be able to get all three of them if they win that case of course at a higher up court in fact. They know they will most likely will win that of course. Not only would they build them three things but also more schools, banks, and small local stores of course. That they know the population is growing so they might build another small or mid sized subdivision there of course. They will be three more elementary schools, a new middle school, and a new high school. At the Read house later that day.

"New schools is good mom," said Arthur, "Same as banks and some other stuff of course."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We most likely will win in that court as well."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we wont get a gay park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will get nice and clean while being naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. New Park ideas

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park once again having lots of fun there. They heard that a new park will be built on the vacant lot there in town. The five ideas for that new park and they are a regular park, a music park, a safety first park, a Homosexual park, and a resident only park. The city council voted against safety first park idea. Then voted against the resident only park. That Arthur and them knows three ideas remain of course. They are now talking about them three ideas that remains of course.

"I hope regular park," said Arthur, "That makes the most sense of the other ideas of course."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "That idea of a gay park is a bad one of course."

"That idea is bad," said Fern, "If they pick that park i will never go to it."

"Yes it is a bad idea," said Francine, "I prefer a music park over that idea of course."

"I agree with you," said Brain, "We can protest against the Homosexual park idea."

They have agreed to protest against that idea there of course. They know that idea for that kind of park would be bad for that city because most there is against it of course. That they are joined by their parents and teachers as well to help protest against it of course. Then they was then joined by some other people of course. That their voices are being heard by the members of the city council that they had a meeting and blocked the idea for that homosexual park there of course.

"We won yet again," said Arthur, "So it will be either a regular park or a music park."

"Yes we sure did," said D.W., "I want it a regular park of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Mrs. Read, "Think you can watch D.W. here for i need to make a call?"

"Sure mom," said Arthur, "I can watch her here of course."

"I hope it is a regular park," said D.W., "A music park makes no sense to me of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Music park coming

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park once again having lots of fun there. They heard that it will be a music park after all of course in fact. They are having lots of good fun at that park there of course. Most of them went to church and they arrived there of course. They are glad it wont be a gay and lesbian park because it would be a bad park in fact. They know a music park is much better than a Homosexual park of course. They are glad the bad group is in jail now. We see them talking now.

"I can play the piano," said Arthur, "So i will be able to go to that music park of course."

"I can play the tuba," said Buster, "I will also be able to go there as well."

"Drums for me," said Francine, "So i will also be able to go there as well."

"Clarinet for me," said Binky, "So that also counts me in as well."

"And saxophone for me," said Sue Ellen, "So i am also in there of course."

The one who can also play instruments is some others in the school band. That not all of them can play instruments like Alex and Maria of course. They know it will be an interesting park there of course. The Tibbles who has been taking drum lessons will also be there of course. Then later they all went home and had their dinner of course. They had lots of good fun at that park today of course. Arthur and his mom is talking right now about it. They are talking before Arthur has his shower before bedtime.

"It will be good mom," said Arthur, "Well much better than a gay and lesbian park of course."

"That it will be," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad the bad group is in jail of course."

"Same here mom," said Arthur, "I hope they get five years of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love being clean and naked after all."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Glad it was stopped

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the new park once again having lots of fun there. They are glad that music park is now getting built in that place there. They all take up instruments so they can go to that park there when it is done of course. They are glad it wont be a gay park by the way. A Homosexual park would be bad there for regular people that lives there. The one's that live there would be forced to move so it would be a gay neighborhood. So they are glad it will be a music park over the gay park.

"I am glad it is a music park," said Arthur, "Over the gay park because they would force them to move."

"Same here, said Fern, "After all a friend lives there by the way."

"Yes i do," said Francine, "I am sure glad i wont be moving anytime soon."

"I am also glad," said Buster, "I am glad the local government blocked them."

"And same here," said Prunella, "A music park is a good idea over a gay park."

That gay group's plan to turn it into a gay neighborhood failed do to the park being blocked. That group wants to be found not guilty and free to build a gay park there somewhere. Arthur and his friends went home after they got done playing. Arthur and his mom are talking about what was stopped by the the local government blocking that park idea of course. That they would transform that neighborhood into a gay one. That they would only allow gay's and lesbians live there in them places there.

"Yes all that was stopped mom," said Arthur, "That they would have made Francine and her parents to move."

"I am glad it was," said Mrs. Read, "That group is in bigger trouble now."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "That is more charges against them of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "They can now get up to ten years now in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Back to school

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course for winter break is over. That during school the hearing took place with the grand jury there in fact. They have enough evidence for a trial. They was asked to plead guilty or not guilty for the charges against them of course. All five of them all pleaded not guilty on all counts so it will go to a trial in fact. Arthur and his friends heard they will go to trial after all. The state has a very strong case against them five there. They hope they are food guilty and go to prison.

"It will be a good trial," said Arthur, "I hope they are food guilty all five of them there."

"Yes it will," said Fern, "I hope they get up to twenty years in prison in fact."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "For the twenty years that is and it will be a good trial."

"Yes it will be," said Brain, "That group did a bad thing by trying to takeover that neighborhood."

"Yes they broke the law," said Buster, "Trying to takeover a neighborhood is bad."

They all heard the DA for that case is a strong lawyer who is tough. That he will be tough against the defense. That he has the ability to make lying witness crack and tell the truth. That it wouldn't be against the rules of the court for doing that in fact. The defense is weak in that case there. That group hired gay lawyer's to defend them in court. That DA knows that group hires gay lawyer's for legal stuff. That group doesn't trust straight lawyers for some reason. That straight lawyers are better than gay one's. Later at the Read house Arthur and his mom is talking about it.

"I hope they are found guilty," said Arthur, "The case against the is very strong of course."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure they will be found guilty of course."

"I am also sure they will," said Arthur, "That bad group tried to takeover a neighborhood if they got that park."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love showers to get clean and be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. We need to study

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course doing school work in fact. Then after that came a pop quiz and then latar at recess in fact. They are going to study for that upcoming test that they will do in fact. That test coming up is a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it. They are glad they have the study club to help them pass it. They know they also must study at home as well. That it will help them some more to pass it of course. We see Arthur and them talking now.

"I am glad we have study club," said Arthur, "And that we also study at home as well to help us pass it."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "That test is a bit of a challenge but we can pass it."

"I am glad we do," said Fern, "I am glad we are all members of that club there."

"Yes we can," said Brain, "Studying at home and there is best in fact."

"I love it," said Buster, "I hope we all pass that test of course."

After school they went to study club to study for them test. Then after that they all went home and did their homework and then they all had dinner of course. Arthur and them are glad they will pass that test. Arthur studied after he did his homework with help from his mom of course. She wants him to pass that test of course. They are glad that he is doing very well of course. Arthur wonders if he is a nerd by the way. That noting is wrong with being one. Arthur and his mom is talking now.

"I can pass it mom," said Arthur, "I wonder if i am a nerd of course in fact."

"I know you can," said Mrs. Read, "I think you are just smart of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I kind of do look like one by wearing glasses."

"You are a cute kid," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love having showers more than baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. We must pass it

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course doing school work in fact. They know that a test will take place later on that month in fact. They are glad they are at recess to wind down of course and have lunch. They are glad they can talk right now. They are talking about that upcoming test in fact. That test is a challenge but they can and will pass it. That test will be a bit hard but they know they are smart in fact. They are talking about they must pass that test of course. Later at study club they are talking.

"I better pass that test coming up," said Arthur, "Because if i fail i will get a tutor by the way in fact."

"I hope i do," said Fern, "We might get Brain by the way because he is one."

"I hope we do," said Francine, "I heard one tutor they have is very strict."

"We will pass it," said Brain, "And yes i heard that one is mean and strict in fact."

"I hope so," said Buster, "I hope it is Brain and not that one."

They are now studying for that upcoming test of course. After that they went home and did their homework and studied some more. Mrs. Read helped him study at home by the way because she wants him to pass that test of course. They are now talking right now of course. That she would hire Brain as a tutor if he fails that test not that mean one. They heard the bad one got fired as one and will get expelled of course. They aren't talking about that tutor of course. They are talking about that test.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I study at the study club and here of course in fact.

"I am sure you will," said Mrs. Read, "You would get Brain if you fail it but you will pass it."

"That i will mom," said Arthur, "I am glad you help me study for that test for here in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad you believe i can of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. The fitness test

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at school right now of course doing school work in fact. They have a fitness test today in gym class by the way. They have mixed feelings about that test that they will soon do when they go to gym class in fact. They know Binky is a big boy of course. And the fact that Prunella is a skinny girls by the way in fact of course. They don't think they will prove fit as in them two kids in fact. Then came time for them to go to gym class now. They are now talking before they do that in fact.

"I am not sure about this," said Arthur, "I have mixed feelings about it by the way in fact."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "We do have to do it by the way of course."

"Same as me," said Buster, "I have no doubt Francine and Brain is fit."

"That we are," said Francine, "I am a fit girl by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "We are two fit kids by the way of course."

Most of that group was proved to be fit of course. Except for Binky being fat and Prunella for being skinny of course. Then after that them two said they are healthy by the way in fact. Binky can dance good of course for he is in ballet of course. They then all went home of course and did their homework and studied for that upcoming test. Later at the Read house Arthur is talking to his mom about that fitness test they had at school at gym class. That Binky and Prunella was not proved fit of course.

"Yes we had a fitness test mom," said Arthur, "That Binky and Prunella was proved not fit in fact."

"They seem healthy to me," said Mrs. Read, "Binky might be big but i think it is muscle."

"I know that," said Arthur, "He does ballet by the way in fact.

"Yes he does," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "The only test i failed was an eye test so i have glasses."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Another protest

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park there having lots of fun of course. They are glad they are there to have lots of fun and to talk about the new park being built. That it will be a music park not a Homosexual park in fact. They are happy about that of course. They have no idea a group of gay's and lesbians are on their way there to that park to protest. They still wants a park of their own in that city at the same place the music park is being built at. They are glad that Arthur saw them coming in fact.

"The new park will be fun," said Arthur, "I hope we can get more to counter protest them when they come."

"Yes it sure will," said Francine, "I heard they are on their way here now of course so yes we have enough."

"I will love it," said Fern, "We have more here than they will have here in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "I see them right now coming this way."

"I see them," said Brain, "Time to counter protest them now of course."

Them two protest went on as planned of course. The group Arthur has is bigger and louder than the gay and lesbian group is of course. So the local government decided to block their plans for that kind of park in a more permnant way of course. The only way for that law can be reveresed if a gay government takes over which isn't likely of course. They are glad they won Arthur and them that is. That Homosexual group is sad about that and called foul. Later Arthur and his mom are talking about it.

"They won't ever get that park here," said Arthur, "So i am so happy about that of course."

"Yes i heard about that," said Mrs. Read, "I am also happy about that of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "We counter protested them of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love them because i get clean and will be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. New music park opens

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park there after school of course in fact. They are glad that new park is open right now by the way in fact. They are glad they are there of course. They are glad it is another good park and not one for Homosexuals of course in fact. They know that a park like that would be filled with sin of course in matter of fact by the way. They know a park like that would be bad for Elwood city of course and not help. That music park is good for that city and will help it. So they are there talking now.

"I sure love this new park here of course," said Arthur, "I seem to be improving on the piano of course."

"I also love it of course," said Francine, "And yes you are improving on it i can tell."

"It is another good park," said Muffy, "I am sure glad we came here of course."

"I love it as well," said Fern, "I love this park for the Homosexual one would be bad."

"Yes it would be bad," said Buster, "I am glad we have this park instead of course."

They are all having lots of good fun there at that park of course. They are also all glad that bad group is now in prison serving twenty years of course. They know that a park for Homosexuals would turn that community into a gay one of course. That was the plan that group had of course. They are glad they was stopped once and for all of course. They are glad it is another good park of course. Later at the Read house they are talking as in Arthur and his mom in fact. That they had a good time there.

"I had a good time mom," said Arthur, "I am glad tat is another good park of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you and your friends love it of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it isn't one for Homosexuals of course."

"Same here in fact," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad that new park is there of course in fact."

I need some ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. We will pass the test

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work then a pop quiz of course. They know that a test is coming of course in fact. So they are in the study club so they can study for that upcoming test of course. They know that test is a challenge but they can and will pass it in fact. They know if they fail it they would get tutors of course. Study club is a success by the way and they can tell that of course. They know Brain is a tutor but still they don't want see them talking first now.

"I hope we do pass that test in fact," said Arthur, "If we fail it we would get tutors in fact of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "My mom said she would hire Linda Holder by the way of course."

"I heard she is tough," said Francine, "My mom would hire Brain here if i fail it."

"She is tough," said Brain, "I am sure we will pass that test of course."

"I heard she is tough," said Buster, "I hope we all pass that test of course."

They then all started to study for that upcoming test by the way in fact. They know the more they study the better they would do on it of course. That test is a bit of a challenge but they know they can and will pass that test of course. After they studied there then they went home by the way of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking of course. Arthur did his homework by the way of course. We see him talking with his mom right now. That is who they would hire if he fails that test there.

"I will pass it by the way mom," said Arthur, "But if i fail don't hire Linda Holder of course in fact."

"I won't hire her if you fail it," said Mrs. Read, "I would hire your friend Brain if you do."

"He is better than her," said Arthur, "I am sure i will pass that test there of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "What i love about them is getting clean and being naked by the way."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. We can pass that test

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work then a pop quiz of course. They know they need to study for that upcoming test of course. They know if they fail that test they would get tutor's by the way of course. They don't want tutors of course. Brain is one and he doesn't want one by the way most of all of course. That he wants all of them to pass that upcoming test of course. That if one of them does he could be the tutor of that person of course. We see them talking before they study of course.

"I hope we pass that test," said Arthur, "Because that if we fail it we get tutor's after all of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "But on the bright side it could be Brain we could get."

"I am sure we will," said Brain, "We all study hard for it of course by the way."

"I hope so," said Buster, "I hope it isn't very hard of course."

"Not that hard," said Francine, "Mr. Ratburn doesn't trick us after all of course."

They then started to study hard for that upcoming test of course. They know they must study for test to make sure they pass it of course. Then they all studied hard there of course. Then after that they all went home by the of course. They all are glad they most likely pass that test of course. They all had their dinner there of course now they are talking right now in fact. Arthur and his mom are talking right now about if he fails that test of course. Arthur knows he will pass that test of course.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I study hard for it there and here of course in fact."

"I hope so Honey," said Mrs. Read, "That might be the hardest test yet in fact."

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "We study hard for it by the way like i said."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I know i can and will pass that test of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. We can pass

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work there today of course. They know they have a test later on that month there. After school they went to the study club to study for that upcoming test of course. That test is for English by the way in fact. They know they must pass that upcoming test or they would get tutors in fact of course. They don't want tutors because the ones they could get could be tough by the way and not fun as well. They are talking a bit before they study of course.

"I hope we pass that test of course," said Arthur, "My mom said she would hire a tough tutor if i fail it of course."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "My mom also said they would also hire that person of course."

"Same as my mom," said Buster, "Not Brain by the way in matter of fact."

"We will pass it," said Brain, "After all we study hard for it of course."

"I hope we do," said Francine, "My mom would also hire that tough tutor there."

Then after they talked they all started to study hard for that test there of course. After that they all went home by the way in fact. They are glad they can and will pass that English test there at school later on that month there of course. They know if they fail that test. If they pass it which they will do of course they would get rewarded by the way of course. After they got home they had their dinner by the way in fact. Now Arthur is talking to his mom if he does pass that test which he will by the way of course.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I study hard for it there and here as well of course."

"I hope you do in fact," said Mrs. Read, "If you do we will take you out to dinner."

"I will pass it of course," said Arthur, "I will want to go to once upon a restaurant of course."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will pass that test there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. What she said

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now doing regular school work then a pop quiz. They know that test is coming up very soon of course as in that month. After school they all went to the study club to study for that test of course. They know if they pass they will get rewarded of course. But if they fail that test they would get tutors by the way of course. They don't want tutors because they might get that strict and not fun tutor by the way of course. They know she is mean and they don't want her of course.

"Studying for that test is good," said Arthur, "I hope we all pass it or that strict tutor could get hired of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Francine, "I don't want that strict tutor by the way in fact."

"I am sure we will," said Brain, "After all we all study hard for it of course in fact."

"I sure hope so," said Buster, "My mom would hire her if i fail it in fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "My parents said they would hire her in fact."

They know if they fail it they wouldn't hire Brain as the tutor but instead hire that strict one of course. They know they must pass that test there of course. They are glad they study hard for it in matter of fact. D.W. told Arthur that Mr. Ratburn is playing a trick on them and that the test will be much harder in fact of course. Arthur then told her that he isn't by the way because he doesn't trick his students in fact. They know he loves cartoons and toys of course. Later he is talking to his mom about it now as D.W. is in the bath.

"She said he is trying to trick us," said Arthur, "That the test will be much harder than it will be of course."

"I will talk to her," said Mrs. Read, "She doesn't know he loves cartoons and such though."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "You know how D.W. is by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "I will talk to her now along with you for you seen her naked before."

"Yes i have in fact," said Arthur, "She is my sister i gave her baths before of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. The protest

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now having a good time on the swings there in fact. They are glad that they are there today of course. They heard three groups of protesters is coming to the park there to protest of course. Two groups is bad and one is good in fact. The two bad groups is helicopter parents and gays and lesbians of course in fact. And the good group wants a regular park there of course. They are going to join the good group when they come there of course. We see them talking now.

"Yes we can join them as in the good group," said Arthur, "So we can get another good new park in fact of course."

"I will join it as well," said Francine, "Two good ideas for parks is a regular park and a sports park."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I would hate a safety first park and a park for Homosexuals of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I prefer good parks over bad parks anytime of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am glad we will join the good group in matter of fact of course."

Then them three groups showed up there of course. So Arthur and his friends joined the good group in the protest there of course. Then after the protest the local government sided with the good group by blocking the park for Homosexuals and safety first park ideas for good of course. They are glad they won yet again of course. Later they all went home of course happy they won of course. Arthur and his mom are talking right now of course. They are also happy about that of course.

"I am glad we won it mom," said Arthur, "And i am happy they blocked the bad ideas for good in fact."

"I am also glad of course," said Mrs. Read, "I was there only you didn't see me of course."

"I saw you mom," said Arthur, "You was in our group by the way in fact of course by the way."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will sure enjoy that shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Study time

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They know that test is on Friday as in the day the new presidents comes to office. They are glad they are there today of course. For they will study in the study club for it. They are at recess right now having lots of good fun there. We see them talking now of course. They are going to study hard for that upcoming test extra hard of course. They are having a good time playing and talking. We see them talking now of course.

"I hope we do pass that test of course," said Arthur, "My mom said she would hire a tough tutor if i fail it."

"I also hope we do," said Fern, "My mom would also hire that tutor of course."

"I hope we pass it," said Buster, "I heard my mom would do the same if i fail it as well."

"We can and will pass it," said Brain, "So they won't hire that tutor of course."

"I hope we do," said Francine, "I am glad we will study hard of course for it."

Then after school they went to the study club and studied hard for that upcoming test in fact. Then after that they all went home and did their homework of course. After that they all had their dinner by the way of course. After that they decided to study more for that upcoming test of course. They know the more they study the more likely they will all pass that test of course. Later Arthur is seen studying for that test when his mom came in of course. She see's he is studying for it now in fact.

"Yes mom i am studying for it," said Arthur, "I want to make sure i pass that test there of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I see you are barefoot right now of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I was trimming my toenails by the way before i studied."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will stay barefoot for i sleep barefoot of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Test coming

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work of course. They know on Friday which is in only two days is that test in fact. They know why they should pass that test by the way of course. They are now in the study club to study hard for it of course. They know that the study club is very important to them of course. They know if the fail they get that tough tutor that they don't want to get in fact. They would like if they would hire Brain but their minds are made up. They are talking now.

"I hope we pass that test," said Arthur, "Because if we fail our parents would hire that tough tutor of course."

"I also Hope we do," said Fern, "I don't want that person to be my tutor she is mean."

"I hope we do as well," said Francine, "I heard she is also not fun of course."

"I know we will," said Brain, "I heard bad stuff about that tutor as well of course."

"I hope so," said Buster, "Or we would get that mean and not fun tutor of course."

After they all talked they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. They know they need to study hard until test day. They know passing that test they will be rewarded of course. They want to get rewarded of course. After they all studied they all went home of course. They then all had their dinner by the way of course. Later at the Read house Arthur and his mom are talking. They have that tutor there to talk of course. D.W. had that idea by the way and they believed her. We see them talking now.

"Mom why is she here?" said Arthur, "I just want to know by the way in matter of fact."

"She might be your tutor," said Mrs. Read, "If you fail that hard test you will have."

"Nice to meat you," said that tutor, "That is a hard test you will have."

"Mom who said it was hard?" said Arthur, "After all it isn't very hard of course."

"D.W. did of course," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. you need to come in here we need to talk."

She had just a talking to in fact. I will need some ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter please.


	47. Test tomorrow

Arthur and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They are now going to study club after school to study for that test. The know tomorrow is that test there of course. They know that studying is proven to help by the way of course. They know the more you study the better you would do on them by the way of course. They know they talk before they study of course. The are glad Brain started up the study club by the way of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I hope we pass that test of course," said Arthur, "After all if we fail that test we get that tough tutor by the way."

"I also hope we do," said Francine, "My mom would hire her if i fail it of course."

"Same here as well," said Fern, "My mom would also hire her of course if i fail."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "I want that tutor fired by the way of course."

"We will pass it," said Brain, "After all we are all smart in our own way of course."

After they talked they all studied hard for that upcoming test tomorrow of course. Then after they studied they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner there of course. After that they are all talking by the way of course. Then later Arthur studied after he did his homework of course. D.W. is in the bath being watched by his dad of course who will also wash her. So Arthur and his mom are talking because Kate is already in her crib sleeping now of course. We see them two talking now.

"I will pass it mom," said Arthur, "I just got done studying for tonight of course."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Because if you fail it we hire that tutor of course."

"I remember mom," said Arthur, "You said it many times before of course mom."

"So you can remember," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will pass that test tomorrow because it isn't that hard."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


End file.
